


Scribbling in the Sistine Chapel told in Roman Numerals

by suicidejane



Series: Smut + Feels = Harringrove [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s Chicago, 1980s Indianapolis, Alcohol, Angst, Art, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Boys In Love, Character Death, Drug Use, Gay Billy Hargrove, Healing, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Road Trip, Sad Steve Harrington, Spring Break, Steve still can't draw a dick, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: Part 3 of Moaning Lisa Wasn't Painted in a Day.Or the final installment where it takes Steve seven days to finally work on Billy’s dick but eventually he gets it right.





	1. “Have no fear of perfection, you’ll never reach it.” -Salvador Dali

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Peirypatt... literally, this is no one's fault but them. I tried to get out of it and this muse is strong. I have other stories I gotta finish. This is my new years resolution. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going back to change the first story just a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW... I don't know if the Roman Numerals are gonna show up but I'm doing my part. lol
> 
>  
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING: There is a massive level of absurdity here. It's quite ridiculous. Bare with me. I have mix comedy and angst/tragedy.

 

I.           “Have no fear of perfection, you’ll never reach it.” -Salvador Dali

 

 

The thing is, it’s still funny when Billy brings up Game Night to Steve. He gloats about his mastery over Jonathan but now it isn’t so malicious. Most likely because he knows Jonathan isn’t someone to worry about. Steve proves to him day after day that Jonathan doesn’t matter; now he no longer claims his partner in over the top manners. There’s no need to exploit that night any further.

 

No, he just talks to Jonathan like he can probably imagine him being a normal person who isn’t trying to bang his boyfriend. To Jonathan’s credit, he isn’t anymore. 

 

Six months flies by like a jet plane leaving unforgettable weekend memories.  Billy comes down on the weekends but he’s never set foot in Chicago. All that’s changing very soon. It’s Spring Break and the world is their oyster. 

 

It’s Monday afternoon and sadly Steve is working through hour eight on the just the tip. He’s a good artist, he really is but he just can’t seem to get this right. This confuses him because of the amount of real-time he spends with Billy’s dick. 

 

There’s paper everywhere, pencil shaving and eraser residue are all over the desk. Somewhere in a dark corner his pride is playing a shitty game of hide and seek. 

 

CRACK!

 

There goes his last pencil… he hates himself. This shouldn’t stop him, to be honest, he has no business giving a fuck but deep down inside Steve feels like shit. Billy is the first person to really be there through good times and bad. He doesn’t turn tail during Steve’s art fueled temper tantrums, nor does he allow him to feel like a shit artist for too long when it happens. 

 

Right now, Billy’s not here and Steve’s a shit artist. 

 

Fuck, there goes everything on the desk. The mess is irrelevant and inevitable. Tears pricked his eyes as his hands comb through his hair. 

 

His month old one bedroom apartment is a disaster. It’s in the city, farther away from their liberal arts college but closer to Nancy and Jonathan. Indianapolis is one of those cities that tries hard to be like its big sister Chicago. 

 

He can hear the keys in the door… it’s Billy. His boyfriend comes through wearing his signature skin-tight jeans, a band shirt, and sneakers. Steve licks his lips. 

 

The big smile on Billy’s face drops when he takes a look at Steve. “You’re not ready yet?”

 

“You said you wouldn’t be here until three, I’m supposed to have more time.” Steve looks anxious. 

 

“Sorry buddy but we need to get going, Kali’s singing tonight. I don’t want to miss soundcheck.” Billy confesses walking further into the apartment, only stopping when his feet hit paper. 

 

“What the fuck Steve…” Billy’s foot sorts through the paper on the floor. “Is that my dick?”

 

“It was just the tip.” 

 

“Why are you so obsessed with my junk?”

 

“It’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

“Well, then my friend maybe you need to get a new hobby because if it’s doing this to you then shop’s closed.”

 

“WHAT!”

 

“Look at your hands, you’re gonna rub a hole through them. Come here.” Billy goes to the freezer and fetches a pack of peas and presses it to Steve’s hand.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Sit, keep the pack on there, I mean it.” Billy begins the process of fetching the paper from the floor. Tiny grunts leave him every time he bends his knees too deep. 

 

The old basketball injury flares from time to time but his boyfriend never complains. To tell the truth Steve complains all the time. The prickling tears are gonna fall. Instead of taking refuge in the chair he’s on his hands and knees sweeping all the paper in a pile. 

 

Billy stares at him sadly, Steve feels like he’s failing again, an entire morning of curving the sack did nothing to boost his spirit. 

 

“You’re always taking care of me man, I got this.” The bottom of his fuzzy robe flaps in his wake. He trashes the paper with one hand and grips the ice pack in the other. “See and I’m still healing myself.”

 

Billy rolls his eyes before throwing himself on the couch. There’s nothing he can do when Steve gets like this… guilty. He just has to ride it out. His eyes scan the room, there’s shit everywhere. This’ll take a while. Billy closes his eyes. 

 

“Are you packed?” Billy doesn’t hear rustling papers but he doesn’t open his eyes. 

 

His question meets silence on a dead end street.  Billy purses his lips in annoyance, he’s ready for this scenario, he never forgets to slip in some cushion time for Steve. This kind of behavior would be unacceptable from anyone else but he lets Steve slide.

 

Finally, at the end of his rope, Billy squints from his spot on the couch. Steve’s standing in front of him with a large suitcase. “I even packed snacks for the ride. I packed last night… I knew you’d have no faith in me.” 

 

Billy smirks. “Asshole.” 

 

“Admit it you’re shocked. I surprised you.” 

 

“Yeah Picasso, you really got me.” Billy hops to his feet. “Hurry up and finish I gotta take a leak.” Billy glances back into Steve’s hopeful eyes, he feels his dick move. Not now or they’ll never walk out that door. “Dream on sweetheart.” 

 

Steve’s head drops and a chuckle escapes it. Counter to wallowing in his addiction, Steve finishes cleaning the room. 

 

“Have a shower with me?” Billy’s got his back to Steve, he’s going through the other man’s shit like he lives there. Most weekends he does. 

 

Steve disappears into the bathroom to start the shower, he returns shortly after. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting your friends.” 

 

“Yep.” Billy’s deep in the fridge he’s probably eating something he has no business eating, like their car snacks. 

 

“Billy…”

 

Nothing. He’s not paying attention to Steve, the snacks in the kitchen are way too appealing. 

 

“Billy..”

 

Still nothing. Steve has an idea.

 

“BILLY!” 

 

The young man jumps a bit and throws a look over his shoulder. As soon as he lays eyes on Steve his mouth forms a predatory smile. It seems the obsession is mutual.  Standing in the middle of the room is Steve in his birthday suit. Boy, does he look like a hell of a present. 

 

“Let me ask you again… do you want to join me in the shower?”

 

“You are an evil man who drives a tough bargain. One round, and after that, we’re on the road, do you understand?” Billy’s already yanking clothes from his body. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Steve says as he enters the steamy bathroom with Billy hot on his heels. 

 

It’s three rounds later before Billy and Steve are in the car. The setting sun rays put a yellow tint on the road ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

The road from Indianapolis to Chicago is mostly farmland and somewhere near Egypt Steve decides he wants to suck Billy off again. He has to be slick. 

 

He’s all too glad for the sweatpants Billy’s wearing instead of the tight jeans. They don’t fit like a glove and if Steve can just pretend he’s laying down then…

 

“I knew I should’ve kept my jeans on, you’re such a fucking perv.” Billy’s laughing at Steve’s lame attempt to rest his head in Billy’s lap. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just resting my eyes, I’ve been drawing all day. Those jeans are terrible for a long drive.” Steve abandons his mission and just settles actually resting. 

 

Billy rolls his eyes and Steve makes himself comfortable on the muscle of Billy’s leg. 

 

“Who else am I going to meet besides your friends and family?”

 

“Bob.” 

 

“Your mentor? I thought—

 

“He is but I don’t see why you still can’t meet him.” Something in Billy’s voice sounds tight. Steve doesn’t want to push it so he just closes his eyes in consolation. 

 

A few minutes go by before Billy asks, “Are you really going to sleep?”

 

Steve doesn’t answer, his face is free of the apparent thoughts that run through his brain at all times. Billy sighs, he reaches over to turn the music up, Steve doesn’t mind, he’ll sleep through it. 

 

“Will they hate me?”

 

Billy’s hand stops mid-air. “What?”

 

“Your friends, what if they hate me?”

 

“They won’t.” 

 

“You don’t know that. I’m not you, your biggest worry was Jonathan and now its like you two are friends.” Steve’s reasoning earns him a snort from Billy.

 

“I wouldn’t say all that. If it helps I’ll be meeting your parents for the first time.” Billy drags his hand through Steve’s hair. “My friends are harmless I swear.” 

 

“Kali’s the singer?”

 

“Yeah, she sings. Mick’s her girlfriend, a real hustler. Dottie and Axel are twins. Axel is a paranoid fuck, don’t worry about him. If he acts like a dick, he’s just trying to make himself look like a badass but he’s cool whip. Dottie is Dottie and that’s all I’m gonna say. You already know Kai.”

 

“Funshine!” Billy barks out in laughter at hearing the shitty nickname. 

 

“I still don’t get why you call him that.” 

 

“He’s like the happiest person I know. It’s like taking the most fun you’ve ever had and nicest summer day and smooshing those together.”

 

Billy grabs Steve’s hand and kisses it; Steve giggles. Billy’s voice sounds very serious. “Thank you, most people write him off because he’s a big black guy. They think he’s trouble so they don’t give him a fair shake. I know I didn’t.” 

 

“Cause of your dad.” 

 

“He did a lot of damage.” Billy’s voice cracks just a bit. His hand tights around the wheel. 

 

Now it’s Steve’s turn. He scoots his body up until he’s kneeling beside Billy. He’s cupping Billy’s face without distracting him from the road. 

 

“You’re a good guy... not the best one but none of us are. Billy, he can’t control you and fill you with his hate.” Steve frowns because Billy’s ignoring him. “Pull over.” 

 

Billy does just that. Steve’s lean body fits between his boyfriend and the steering wheel as he straddles him. He takes Billy’s face again. The still disappearing sun cast a heavy glow around the car. 

 

“Hey! You are not your dad. He said and did terrible things to you. Yes, you’ve been through hell but you don’t have to stay there. You have a good life now. Your stepmom, sister and friends all love you to death. If I have to face a firing squad then so be it. I await my fate with a smile on my face.” 

 

Billy wears a look of surprise. “You have to be an artist because that was poetry. Now get off my lap we’re burning daylight.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes and begins to remove himself when Billy grabs his face and kisses him. Their lips move in a language all their own. It’s perfect. Billy has this uncanny knack of landing on his feet after a fall and most of that is a result of his dad. With Steve, he knows all the right things to say and do. He’s an agile Romeo. 

 

They fasten their hands to each other’s faces while their lips speak the way their words don’t. Steve feels a flutter in his chest that makes his eyes water. It’s a constant hum that’s getting too big for his heart, he could explode at any moment.

 

Eventually, they do pull away, chests heaving in desperation, air escaping their passionate lips. It’s too glorious to keep going. Sometimes for a moment to epic, you have to cut it short. Too much will kill the momentum. 

 

The words are on the tip of his tongue. He wants to say them so bad but he can’t. He said it to Nancy and she ran off to Jonathan. He says it to his parents every night when they call but they only make face time with him during birthdays and major holidays. Those words are a curse coming out of his mouth and he can’t lose Billy… so instead he smiles. 

 

Steve slides back to his seat, he doesn’t put his head back into Billy’s lap but he grabs his hand all the same. Their eyes meet and Billy nods his head. He guides the car back onto the road and the two are off… Chicago here they come.

 


	2. “Art is to console those who are broken in life.” - Vincent Van Gogh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a taste of Chicago.

II. “Art is to console those who are broken in life.” - Vincent Van Gogh

  
Billy smiles at Steve whose eyes dark from one brightly lit building to the next. The city of Chicago is a beautiful place. Billy doesn’t get how someone with so much opportunity and privilege growing up but never go anywhere. Why Indianapolis is the farthest Steve has ever seen is truly beyond Billy…

“You should have brought Byer’s camera to take a picture, it’ll last long.” Billy means it as a joke until he sees the look on Steve’s face.

“Geez, I completely forgot.” Steve stretches to the backseat, he’s going through a small backpack. He comes back with a camera. “Jonathan let me borrow his old one. It’s just as good.”

It’s a Kodak Ektralite, one of those cameras that look like vhs tapes but smaller. Billy hates it so much he counts to ten so the hot air bubble expanding his chest can deflate. Steve’s a painter so he has no other reason to buy a camera of his own. It’s pretty sensible that he’d borrow Jonathan’s camera. Billy needs to relax, Byer’s not a threat to their relationship.

Steve just looks so damn happy.

Billy keeps his trap shut about the camera and he stows it for now. He thinks to himself that Steve should have his own camera and not have to burrow shit from anyone. He’s an artist and maybe he’ll wanna paint the things he takes pictures of. Billy knows some pretty good pawn shops that’ll blow Jonathan’s camera out the water. Steve deserves the best, not some secondhand piece of junk.

Billy thinks that Steve takes pictures of weird shit:

The man walking his dog pass two people arguing…

A street kid tagging a trash can…

A cop chasing after said kid who's running for his life...

For a while Billy plays along, he points out real photo opportunities. They stop near Lake Michigan where city skyline is the perfect backdrop. Billy snaps a picture of Steve alone and then because Steve’s arm is long enough he gets a picture of them kissing. They’re both sure that they’re faces aren’t in the frame but it doesn’t matter, they’ll still get copies.

It doesn’t take much longer before Billy’s pulling into an industrial part of the city. The car swings through an open gate. Steve notices that there are a lot of street cars for a place like this. Billy must pick up on his confusion. “We’re here,” Billy says departing from the car.

“You live on Lake Michigan? How come you never told me?”

“Meh.” Billy returns as he fetches their bags.

Steve stands gazing at the dark water lapping against the concrete dock, and the skyline in the background. A whistle pulls him out of his wonder and surprise.

“All that looks a lot better from the roof but I’ll show you later, come on.”

Steve follows Billy’s lead, his eyes flirt shamelessly with his guy’s beautiful form. All too soon his line of sight lands on a spot on the back of Billy’s neck. Steve restrains the urge to keel over in a fit of giggles because Billy has no idea. Maybe he couldn’t suck his boyfriend’s dick in the car but didn’t mean that he’s without his own mischief.

They get inside and start up some stairs that resemble an emergency exit. Billy throws Steve a backward glance. “It’s a lot of people but there’s a good amount of space so we’ll have our privacy.”

“Yeah, I don’t care,” Steve said.

“I know you don’t but I’m working on being more considerate.” Billy said with a good amount of sincerity.

Steve stops, his lips already forming a soft smile. “Billy that’s--

BRRT! Steve stops dead in his tracks, Billy keeps walking a hearty chuckle escapes him.

“Really fucking considerate Billy,” Steve says pulling his shirt over his nose to protect him from the smell but that doesn’t stop it. “Jesus, what did you eat?”

“Suck it up Harrington, we’re in a relationship for fucks sake. Besides it isn’t that bad, has a nice earthy musk to it.”

Steve glares holes into Billy’s back as they continue up the stairs. “I hate you.”

* * *

 

Inside the apartment, if you wanna call it that Steve compares it to the quintessential hard knock life. The second and third hand furniture adds character and personality. The preppy young man doesn’t have to resist the urge to turn his nose up as much. In high school, hell yeah, but now a place like this really feels like home.

“It ain’t much but it’s ours.”

“Used to be a time when I wouldn’t be caught dead here… now it kinda blows the everything else out the water.” Steve follows Billy to a corner room with massive windows.

Inside is a full bed with a questionable mattress. A boombox, record player, records, weight lifting equipment, and textbooks next to the bed. Steve throws Billy a knowing look as he approaches a massive poster of a naked woman.

“I have to keep up appearance Harrington.” Billy says all too smugly. Steve rolls his eyes and pulls back the bottom corner of the poster, there’s literally a hole in the wall.

Steve starts to reach his hand inside. “Hold it princess, I don’t want nothing to reach out and bite you.”

Steve stares back at Billy ready to fire off some witty comeback when a knock at the door stops him. They both turn and in front of them is Kai; he’s bigger than Steve remembers.

“Well hello there friend.” He’s just as pleasant and proper as their last meeting. Billy rolls his eyes before flopping onto his bed.

“Funshine!” Steve looks like a kid at Christmas. Kai aka Funshine waves from the door before turning to Billy.

“We’re ready to go, everyone’s in the van.” Kai and Billy both turn to look at Steve who shrugs smoothing out his clothes. “Let me change into something more appropriate.”

* * *

 

It’s a stoner van and Steve expects nothing less as they approach the vehicle. The doors open and a cloud of smoke billows out. When it all clears, Steve pops his head inside and waves hello; it’s no time to be nervous.

Inside the van, all the seats from the back are gone. A bong sit atop a blanket and the instruments are as close to the back as possible. Four people huddle around a bong. Four set of bloodshot eyes gaze back at him. With a deep breath Steve sticks out his hand at the four most peculiar people in all of Chicago.

“Who the hell are you?” Her hair is like a rainbow and her eyes shimmer regardless of the inebriation.

“What yacht club did you find this loser? Are those chinos?” A thin woman in baggy clothes with a wild afro leans against the woman with the rainbow hair.

“This asshole is a gnarly piece of work!” The next girl looks like Cindy Lauper on drugs. Steve’s heart pulls just looking at her.

“Douchebag, you can’t ride with us looking like that. That sweater is cutting off circulation to your brain. Your head would probably float away if you took it off.” The guy wears a decent mohawk and a bit of a twitch. Steve can feel the mean bravado radiating off this guy.

Steve glances back at Billy who’s staring daggers at him. Steve isn’t a stranger to hostility, Billy’s always outdoing himself when he gets in one of his moods. This is different. These are his friends, Billy isn’t gonna save him, Steve’s either gonna sink or swim and his boyfriend isn’t throwing a life preserver anytime soon.

“I’m Steve, Billy’s boyfriend. My family’s apart of a country club not a yacht club. Do you like them, I have an extra pair that’ll fit you. I think the collar is a lot looser than I usually like. Choking is kinda my thing, right Billy?”

The silence is long and hard. Kai’s the only one laughing. Billy’s red in the face and already pushing him inside the van. The rest of the gang moves over to make room for the two. Kai slide the door shut and hops into the driver’s seat.

Steve now stares at the gaping faces. He turns to Billy and whispers, “Did I go too far?”

“It was real classy babe.” Billy smiles and Steve rewards himself with a kiss. Billy lets his boyfriend place butterfly kisses on his jaw while his so-called friends hoot and holler in the background. Steve will fit right in.

Axel kicks Steve’s shoe. The van shakes on its way out the warehouse lot. Steve turns to Axel who’s holding out the bong. Billy’s ready to stop him.

“Let the pretty boy live a little… you wanna keep the princess in the high tower forever.”

“No he doesn’t,” Steve answers for Billy. He grips the glass in his hands. Alex instructs him on his next motions.

His first hit he takes like a veteran they whoop and holler. Kai complains about the smoke. Billy sits quietly nearby. Steve comes up for air and smiles. “Mind if I take another?”

By the time they make it their destination Steve falls out the van. His eyes are bloody red and his hair is all over the place. Steve sways but falls over, he’s high as a kite. Billy’s glaring daggers at Axel. He slams his shoulders into the mohawk man. “What I do?”

Mick senses a fight on the horizon so she and Kai… mostly Kai scoops Steve to his feet and straightens out his clothes while Billy reads Axel the riot act. Steve frowns as he watches Billy grab Axel by the front of the shirt but Axel doesn’t appear fearful, he’s even laughing. Mick steps into his line of sight.

“You’re an artist?”

Steve’s still swaying but smiles and turns over his hand for her to see.

“Is that--

“Yep! That’s the tip of Billy’s dick. You know how I met Billy huh? He did a nuddy for me and I couldn’t draw his dick. Its so perfect! Have you seen it? It’s my favorite.” Steve lets her trace her fingers over his palm.

“A little more information than I wanted but hey that’s fine.”

Steve smiles. Billy appears from Mick’s side looking over at his hands as well. They look like palm readers. He point to pen sketch near Steve’s lifeline. “That’s the best one.”

“Yeah, you didn’t seem so stressed on this one, it’s like you said fuck it and went with the flow.” Mick stretches out his hand. Steve sighs at the feel of his warm fingers on his own, they trigger the blood to course faster through his veins.

“Thanks!”

Billy takes his hand from her and pulls him into his chest. “That was enough for that.” Billy waves her away. Billy doesn’t rush to fill the silence with noise and Steve takes notice.

Steve strokes Billy’s face. “Are you mad at me Billy?”

Billy shakes his head but his eyes are a little too hard for Steve’s liking even in his state. “I’m sorry Billy. I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to. I thought it would be fun to smoke. Don’t be mad. I’ll pull my shit together.”

Billy doesn’t say anything until his eyes snap up to see shock, anxiety and fear flash in his boyfriend’s eyes before smoldering over. Billy takes Steve by the waist, his hand crawl up his sides until Steve’s jaw rest in his hands. “You do whatever you want. You don’t answer to me or any other gotdamn body. I’m gonna take care of you. You wanna get hammered or stoned, I don’t care, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Steve looks ready to cry. “This is your vacation too. We’re both gonna have fun.”

“Still… I got your back.” Billy leans forward until their foreheads touch.

“Come here.” Steve’s whisper melds into a kiss and their bodies lean in until there’s no space left between them. Around them the world disappears and Billy lets his hand slide down to the small of Steve’s back.

“Geez you lovebirds are way too serious, grab something and don’t drop it! We gotta get this show on the road.”

* * *

 

The music is tantalizing. Steve’s body follows the frantic rock beat with great execution. He dances like Molly Ringwald in the Breakfast Club and Billy can’t take his eyes off him. Kali and her band have come and gone with great success and the group celebrates with a round. Dolly and Steve tear up the floor with the rest of them keep watch close by.

“You really like him don’t you? Well he likes you… probably loves you. He has drawings of your penis all over his hands.” Mick says as the waitress arrives with a round of tequila shots.

“The sweater suits him… I don’t see him wearing anything edgy.”

“Don’t doubt my boy Axel. He wears most things well.”

“Don’t you mean he wears nothing at all very well. You guys are gonna bone the entire week, aren’t you?”

Billy rolls his eyes while the rest of the table laughs at his expense. He turns his attention back to Steve who’s heading back to the table with Dottie in tow. Steve strips himself of hot sweater showing off his happy trail.

“Down boy, not in public,” Dottie says to Billy who yanks Steve down into his lap. Steve’s not graceful about making himself comfortable.

“You two make me sick.” Axel doesn’t hide his jealousy well but he isn’t too much of an asshole about it. Billy sticks out his tongue only to get the middle finger in return.

They all continue to eat and drink their fill until the heavy music simmers into something calmer and the crowd thins out. The group remains at their table. Steve’s sober enough to take in his surrounding and the group itself. The interior is more of a bar within a bar, it’s a really tight fit and hot to boot. There’s a big guy at the door checking through a peephole every so often. It’s weird.

“He’s a lookout.They’re raiding gay bars. Anyone gets caught here without an ID and that’s a one way trip in the paddy wagon.” Funshine points to the man at the door.

“Well, we’re good.”

“No small town we’re not. This place doesn’t have a liquor license and none of this shit is up to code. All they need is one reason to drag everyone downtown and close up shop for good. We can always find a place to party but no one needs to do a night in the slammer.” Dottie sounds like an expert.

“They don’t have places like this in Hawkins or Indianapolis, gay panic is a real thing. Jonathan’s little brother got hassled not too long ago, some little shit said he bumped into him and it triggered him. It’s fucking crazy.”

“The world isn’t a nice place, sometimes being a person of color and a lesbian, fucking sucks. Now with that fucking virus, can’t catch a break.” Mick traces the rim of her shot glass. Kali places her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Well the one parent is speaking to me keeps warning me not to cough on anyone. Both my parents thinks all gay people have it. They’re convinced University will kick me out like the little kid in Kokomo. ” Kali says.

“I thought it was a transfusion.” Steve can’t think of the kid’s name so he doesn’t say it, but it still sends shivers down his spine. He looks down at Dottie’s arms...

“It was… they’re just an idiot.”

Steve’s not listening to much since he’s still searching her arms for tiny intrusive wounds. Dottie rolls her eyes and squeezes his hand in reassurance. “Don’t worry mom, I snort my coke I don’t shoot it. Besides, these assholes would kill me.”

Shame riddles Steve’s face but no one looks cross with him, Billy even kisses the back of his neck. “Good-- I mean not good as in great you’re doing drugs! Wait we just smoked in the car… sorry! I’m fucking this up! I’m just happy you’re not shooting up or anything. If you did, it’d be your business. It’s not for me but I’m not judging.” Steve can’t stop the rambling.

“They get it Harrington.” Billy grounds him in the same breath that he teases him.

Mick looks at the couple with a questionable look. “What about you Steve, are your parents okay with… this?”

Steve snorts at the question. “Are they okay with me and Billy? I don’t think they give a shit. As long as I don’t put my parents company at risk they don’t care.”

“Family dinner must be a real buzzkill… pass the caviar Steven and remember to have the maid dust fine china.” Axel mimics a ritzy voice and Steve smiles kindly, but Billy tightens under him.

“I wouldn’t know, it’s been years since we’ve had at dinner at the house. Since I was old enough to remember I’ve only see my parents a few times a year. It was rough growing up because of me, I should’ve been more mature, I was a dick, it’s fine though we’re all adults now. My dad’s construction company is in partnership with my mom… she’s a design consultant so…”

Steve doesn’t know why he can’t finish or why his voice breaks at the end. He’s proud of his parents and all that do and in turn they don’t give him a hard time about anything. He could sell a kidney and they’d probably buy him a new one. They’re good people just not kid people and now that everyone’s an adult, they could very well be best friends one day.

“I had some kick ass nanny’s though.”

A weird silence suffocates the table shortly after but it’s Kali who smiles at him something brilliant. “Don’t worry Stevie, our parents are fucked up too.”

Steve laughs. “Glad I’m in good company.”

Axel is the first to raise his glass with the kindest most genuine smile, Steve’s in awe but he mirrors his actions all the same. The rest of the table follows suit and it hits him how at home he feels amongst Billy’s friends. It’s all too perfect. He bites his lip and excuses himself; once again they all seem to understand. Why can’t they be complete assholes?

Steve slithers away from the table, through the thin crowd and into a hallway. A single bathroom with writings covering the walls awaits him. Before he can shut the door, a strong hand stops him and he doesn’t fight the intruder.

Billy eases inside and leans against the door. Steve splashes water on his face and gazes at his own reflection. “Ready to ship me back to Indianapolis?”

Billy shrugs. “Well yeah, but that plan’s gone to shit now that Axel and Mick wanna introduce you to all their shitty street art friends.”

“Really?”

“Don’t look so hopeful they’re even bigger assholes.” Billy motions for Steve to make room for his reflection. Steve snorts in laughter but does as his boyfriend asks.

Billy smooths out his hair and pops his collar. He all but kisses himself and Steve rolls his eyes in turn. He has to cover his mouth when Billy gets a glimpse of his skin just below his ear. It’s a rather defiant drawing of a penis… Billy’s penis.

“What in the absolute fuck did you do Harrington? Is that permanent? Why won’t it wipe off? When did you do this?”

Steve watches his boyfriend rub away his shorthand work, the disappointment is evident on his face at the sight of smug marks. “You ruined it!”

Billy whips around so fast it makes Steve think that he went too far. Tight fist and a erect body have Steve backing up against the single toilet. There’s no chance in this universe that Billy would hit him but he still didn’t want to push his luck.

“I did it in the car after I finished drawing on my hand.”

“I thought you were kissing my fucking neck! Why didn’t I feel the pen!”

“I was! It’s a really nice one my mom bought me for my birthday. A German pen, it’s fucking flawless. The glide is so smooth. You barely have to press down and voila!” Steve throws his arms up at the end but Billy’s enthusiasm is something more akin to restraint.

Steve allows the momentum to propel him forward and he crashes into Billy; their lips smash together. Billy’s back hits the sink. Their tongues lock and twist against each other, it’s a collision of haphazard lips and teeth; it almost hurts. Steve groans as Billy roughly palms his package.

“You’re… not… off… the… hook.” Billy’s warning comes between their kiss but it doesn’t fall on deaf ears because Steve knows the man won’t forget.

“Make… me… pay… for… it--” Steve doesn’t finish his sentence because Billy grips his throat cutting off his air.

“This is what you told them you liked. You like when I choke the fuck out of you. Fucking slut.” Billy’s other hand still grips his dick through his slacks, roughly massaging him. Steve’s in heaven.

Billy grabs him by the scruff of his neck and slams him against the wall, it isn’t hard enough to cause actual damage but it isn’t a love tap. Steve grunts and tries to brace himself but Billy presses into his shoulder harder.

Steve sucks in a shaky breath as Billy grinds against his rear end, he pushes back to meet him. “Please, Billy…”

BAM! BAM! BAM!

“Police! Get the fuck out! It’s a raid!”

Billy freezes with Steve still squirming underneath him. “Harrington, we’re gonna have to finish this later. Stay close.”

Billy grabs his hand and yanks open the door, it’s chaos. People bolt for exits left and right. The rush is sobering and Steve grips Billy’s hand harder. Billy looks back grabs his face to get him to focus. “We have a drill in the event that this happens. We meet in Hyde Park. Hold on tight.”

“What if we get seperated?” Steve’s question earns him a literal look that says “nah”.

Billy doesn’t wait another second before dragging Steve out the door and into the crowded hallway. Billy’s right, they don’t lose each other. He holds on so tight to Steve’s hand that it feels numb but by the time they get out into the crisp night air.

Police are everywhere. The van’s gone but Billy is already hauling him through alleyways and back streets. By now they’re home free and neither can keep the smiles off their faces and joy exploding from within them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is deeply and fully a mixture of awkward comedy, sincerity and serious topics. Try not to hate it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> I feel like the show could have done a better job with the Chicago crew... they didn't get a fair shake. Fans are really hard on them. I'm a big fan of Kai Greene who plays Funshine. 
> 
> If you have a chance... go watch Generation Iron on Netflix. He's a featured bodybuilder on that documentary.


End file.
